I'm Not That Girl
by Dixie Cup of Doom
Summary: Trisha Stevenson had a crush. On her best friend’s boyfriend. [TrishaxHohenheim]
1. Chapter 1

-yoinks in- Heheheehe...CaptainKase here (OoooOooOOoooh! Free advertising! LOOK ME UP! LOOK ME UP:D). Yeah. I get to post Fitchy's stories because she was dumb and got herself grounded. But I love her. -hopes that she never sees this- The ending bit is from her though. So uh...even though she wrote it...obviously, the post-er of the stories should get all your praise and -- -considers the wrath of Fitchy- Umm...you know what...just review. O.O;;; Because I'm afraid to say anything else. Anyhoo, here's Fitchy's new obsession.

There's another chapter coming soon. :D But as the official post-er, I have the right to keep you in suspense for a while. -evil-

She, like me, owns nothing. D:

Enjoy!

* * *

_Hands touch_

Trisha Stevenson had a crush. On her best friend's boyfriend.

_Eyes meet_

Trisha was known for being quiet; she supposed that was why Hohenheim never gave her a second glance.

_Sudden silence_

But she loved him: his gentle smile, the way he talked so seriously about everything—as if he _knew_ about the military, about alchemy, about all the things country girls would never know.

_Sudden heat_

But he didn't love her. Hell if he even knew her name. He was always so obsessed with seeing Melicia, with giving her the customary kiss on the cheek, he never so much as smiled at Trisha.

_Hearts leap_

It broke her heart to watch them together, to see his eyes never stray from the face of her friend—her _best_ friend.

_In a giddy world_

Melicia had asked her what was wrong—why Trisha had seemed so depressed when they were together—together without Hohenheim—and Trisha had merely passed it off as depression from her mother dying.

_He could be that boy_

Good excuse, Trisha.

_But I'm not that girl_

Trisha knew it was because she knew that she never had a chance with Hohenheim. There wasn't any chance at all when he had a girl like Melicia.

_Every so often we long to steal_

Trisha had tried near everything to get him to notice her—wearing less boyish clothes, greeting him politely, even wearing makeup, but all for naught. He still never gave her more than a passing glance.

_To the land of what might have been_

Trisha had tried imagining what life would be like if _she_ were with him, instead of Melicia. It had worked,

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

until she awoke from her daydream

_When reality sets back in_

and realized it was never going to come true.

_Light smile_

Hohenheim probably liked Melicia more because she was just so much more _likable_.

_Like him_

She was funny, smart, outgoing, talented, beautiful, and easy to get along with—Trisha was merely smart and liked to read.

_She who's winsome_

Melicia was simply better than Trisha—it had never bothered her until now.

_She wins him_

All the things that Melicia had that Trisha didn't were the deciding card in the one-sided battle for Hohenheim.

_Gold hair with a gentle curl_

He chose Melicia over Trisha, and that was all that mattered.

_That's the girl he chose_

But Melicia didn't know this; could she truly be blamed?

_And heaven knows_

Nonetheless, Hohenheim liked girls like Melicia—wavy blonde hair, curvy figure. Not like Trisha, brown-haired and rather normal shaped.

_I'm not that girl_

She could never be the girl Hohenheim wanted.

_Don't wish_

She had nearly gotten rid of her love-sickness, but of course the guy in question had to come and ruin everything.

_Don't start_

He swung by her house one rainy day; that was where they he normally came to find Melicia. "Is Melicia here?" he had asked, his hat dripping water onto the porch.

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

Trisha's breath had caught in her throat, and it was with a bitterness that showed that she had said, "No—no, she's not. I'm sorry." As she had gone to shut the door, he had wedged his foot between the door and its frame.

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

"What is it?" she had snapped, causing him to retaliate, shocked.

"Why so bitter, Trisha?"

_There's a girl I know_

She was caught off guard, he hadn't ever spoken to her before.

"I think I know." His gently smiling face was beginning to annoy her. "You're in love with me, aren't you?"

_He loves her so_

Trisha had only been able to stare at him, watching as before her very eyes his soft smile turned into a smirk. Unknowingly, tears welled up in her eyes.

_I'm not that girl_

"You bastard," she whispered, horrified, as she slammed the door in his face in a sparkle of tears.

* * *

Well, here is Amber's latest obsession—HohenheimTrisha.

They are so KEYOOT together, it's simply wonderful.

© Wicked—the Musical soundtrack, 2003.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two. Schweet.

* * *

"No, Trisha, wait—"

Trisha heard him only distantly behind the door. Leaning against the wall, sobbing into her hands, she finally let it all go, until she heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Go away!" she yelled, her voice catching in her throat in a hiccup of a sob.

"Trisha, please let me in." His voice had reverted to its usual gentleness.

"No! No!" Her face in her hands, she screamed at the door. "I don't want to talk to you! You're a lying, cheating bastard!"

"Trisha, you're just cliché-ing me. I didn't cheat on you—"

"I don't care! You shouldn't even be here, go back to your girlfriend!"

"Trish, I came here—"

"Don't call me Trish! Up until today, I didn't know you knew my name! Just—go away!"

"Trisha Stevenson, I came here today just so I could break up with Melicia! I don't love her!"

Trisha was silent, trying so desperately to ignore him, but she was failing miserably.

"Trisha, it's you I love."

Her voice caught in her throat again, and she gasped audibly.

"You're surprised, aren't you?" Hohenheim's voice turned bitter. "I was, too, once I realized it. I thought I loved Melicia, and it's true—I didn't know your name until yesterday. You're definitely not my type.

"When I realized I loved you, I was shocked. I never even realized you were there on the dates with Melicia; you were just the mandatory chaperone."

"So if you never realized I was there, how did you fall in love with me?" Trisha ventured, unsure if she should interrupt him.

"That's a funny story really. Your friend always told stories about the things you had done together—remember the turkey incident?"

Trisha giggled. That was the day that she and Melicia had thrown a turkey out the window to see if it could fly.

"Yes, it was quite funny. When she told me it was you she had done it with, I stepped back and took another look at you. I had never realized that you had so much humor in you. Your wry comments from the back of the room, the way you chided Melicia in such a way that she didn't notice you were chiding her, your off the cuff remarks. Of course I had never noticed them before, but now—now, it was totally different.

"I finally realized how much attention you gave me; noticed how desperately you tried to get me to see you." Hohenheim chuckled ruefully. "It was kind of pathetic, really."

"Hohen-Hohenheim—"

"But I can tell now that Melicia is just airheaded. I want someone with more substance."

"So you just want to use me to—to pass the time?" Trisha made herself choke out the words.

"Trisha," he sighed. "I thought you were smarter than that."

She couldn't help it any longer—she threw the door open to see him standing there before her, still dripping wet. She stared at him for a few precious moments while tears still dripped from her eyes. Hohenheim smiled at her, and gathered her into his arms, where she flung herself instantly, linking her arms around his neck.

"Well, does this mean I'm forgiven?" His hazel eyes danced behind their glasses.

Trisha grinned at him from behind her tears, and their lips met in an inevitable kiss.

* * *

Yay! You likee? Review?

* * *

Trisha couldn't help it anymore; she flung open the door to see him fall at her feet—he must've been leaning against the door. She giggled as he looked up at her, surprised, until his face softened into its customary gentle smile.

"I thought I was smarter than that, too, Hohenheim." She smiled down at him, and leaned down for the inevitable.


End file.
